Such holding rails serve for holding a blanket, which for its part can be attached in a releasable fashion using generally two holding rails on a printing mechanism roll. During operation the blanket is subject to forces, which act athwart the longitudinal direction of the holding rail. Accordingly it is necessary for the blanket to be secured against being pulled out athwart the longitudinal direction of the rail, that is to say the holding rail is able to withstand transverse forces acting to pull it out. In the case of a conventional method of checking it is necessary for example the holding rail to resist transverse forces at a previously predetermined level. In order to comply with this additional securing means are necessary, namely bonding the blanket to the holding rail in addition in accordance with the prior art. Such bonding of the blanket and the holding rail is however complex and expensive and involves sources of error. As a rule the adhesives or glue are mixed on site. If the mixing ratio is incorrect the required adhesive strength is not achieved and the blanket is not properly held on the holding rail. Furthermore the application of the adhesive is an additional working step involving loss of time owing for the setting of the adhesive.